Falling Out of Hate
by TWD1995
Summary: Amy is a sweet and hopeful young woman who still believes that one day everything will be okay. Daryl is a rough man with a 'could care less' attitude, who doesn't think that the post-apocalyptic world is all to different to their old one. Opposites in every way, but maybe a certain chain of events could lead them to discovering each other in ways that nobody could see coming...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, or its characters.**

**Hi There! This is my first story for The Walking Dead, and the first published. I know that I am not particularly good at writing, but I want to get better. So please feel free to leave your feedback, positive or negative. Constructive criticism and advice will be extremely appreciated, and all reviews will be read and (hopefully all) replied to. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Amy Walker was thinking of what she hated most about being stuck in a quarry with a bunch of almost-strangers and her righteous older sister. Perhaps it was the fact that most of the time there was little else to do apart from laundry and scavenging. No, this was the apocalypse. Nothing could be boring anymore, no matter how mundane most tasks were. Adventure was the dreaded while every day activities seemed to set an eerie calm over the survivors.

No, it wasn't boredom that Amy hated the most. Maybe it was a lack of hot bathing water and her mobile phone? That thing had been attached to the teen's fingers since the day she had received it from her doctorate holding parents. But no, what was being clean and in touch when there was nobody else left to care.

No, it wasn't the lack of luxuries either, though the young blonde would have jumped from a cliff before denying the chance of a hot shower were it to be given. Amy knew exactly what she hated the most about being in a camp with people she'd have never normally associated with. Daryl Dixon.

Daryl was not like the other men in the camp. He wasn't overly talkative or friendly like Rick, nor a leader like Shane. He was an angry man with no time for anybody bar himself and is pathetic excuse for a brother. Despite the fact that Amy would have crumbled had she lost her sister, Andrea, she couldn't help the small sense of relief in knowing that Merle Dixon was not returning to camp any time soon. She hadn't shown it in front of Daryl, and not had the others, but they all seemed to know that the feeling was shared amongst almost everyone.

Daryl was a redneck asshole with a good aim to boot and he received little trouble out of fear over respect. Amy Walker had no time for the likes of Daryl Dixon.

When Amy walked down to the water pool at the base of the abandoned quarry, she had intended on taking a much need bathe. Sure, it wasn't the double spa that she had in her bathroom back home, but it was all that they had. In fact, the once materialistic teenager had been surprised at how quickly she'd stopped caring about things like makeup and wealth when the world had turned to shit.

After taking off her dirty jumper, the blonde release the matted hair from it's place atop her head and allowed herself to at least be disgusted at her state. The world had been overrun by resurrected dead people who wanted nothing more than to consume whatever living thing they could find, but surely it was okay to be ashamed when one's fingers couldn't even move freely through their hair. With everything from food to toiletries being rationed out, hair washing wasn't an every day event.

Checking around her to ensure that she was alone, Amy began to peel her sweat and dirt caked clothes from her body, shivering slightly as the cool breeze caressed her bare skin. The water was warmer than she expected, heated by the bright rays of sunshine that flashed across the surface. She closed her eyes and allowed herself a moment to enjoy the feel of water on her skin.

Clean, refreshed and now able to maneuver her hair, the young woman returned to camp. Catching site of her sister, she smiled and approached her.

"Laundry again?" Amy asked, a soft chuckle escaping her lips as she halted by Andrea's shoulder. The older blonde was looking off in the distance with a look on her face that said she wasn't pleased. Amy followed Andrea's gaze with her own and the sight was far from pretty. The teen's jaw dropped as a body was dragged to a small fire, the head being added to the burning heap like it was an afterthought. "What happened?"

"A stray walker was feeding on a deer nearby," her sister responded solemnly, the look in her aqua eyes reading concern, "where were you?"

"Washing myself," Amy replied, trying to keep the annoyance from her tone. It was not the time to complain about her lack of independence.

"Stay close, Amy," the older Walker woman said, her voice pleading with her younger sister, "_please_."

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, or its characters.**

**I'm so sorry for the wait for this chapter. If anybody is even reading it, that is. I'd love to hear feedback from any of you, positive or negative.**

**Chapter Two**

"Damn it!" Amy's gaze swept the tiny toilet stall of Dale's RV, and couldn't see a single sheet of toilet paper anywhere. Groaning in frustration, she broadened her search to the tiny closet across the short hallway from the bathroom. Still nothing. Chewing on her lower lip as she looked around further, wondering who on earth had been the one to unpack the rations that had be brought back from the last supply run into Atlanta.

The young woman was easy annoyed by the way that her companions seemed to thoughtless. In the middle of a zombie apocalypse and all they seem intent on is making her search for things that should have been put away. A sigh of defeat escaped the blonde's lips as she trudged her way back down the vehicle and swung the door open, a cool breeze flushing across her face.

Taking the first step out the door, Amy called out to the small group of survivors who she presumed were still around the campfire, "hey, where's the toi-" She didn't know what had made her stop talking. Logically speaking, it should have been the shouts and loud groans that she heard from outside- which she had conveniently been to focused on her search to hear from the _inside_.

It wasn't the shouts, as they seemed to have faded out of her mind as her eyes locked onto the thing that moved in front of her. Eyes growing wide, Amy willed her legs to move. Instead, she stayed frozen, completely shocked and unable to make even the smallest noise leave her throat.

The walker lunged at the young, fresh meat. Still, Amy stood in her place, unable to move a muscle. _I'm going to die,_ she screamed in her head, but that was the best that she could do. _Move, god damn it!_ her internal abuse at herself continued, but it wasn't until teeth began to snap at her skin that she suddenly regained control of her own body.

Kicking. Punching. Screaming.

It all started at once, but despite her best efforts, the geek managed to force her down. Her back was painful against the steps of the RV but she didn't care. It's breath was against her face now, as her knees continued to assault its minced torso. There was nothing she could do, she knew it already, but she kept fighting. She was angry enough that she was to die with a full bladder, there was no way that she would go down without trying every means that she had.

Andrea. Glenn. Dale.

_Grab it, darling,_ a far-off voice in her panicked mind said, _there is no need to be scared, it can't bite you once you have its face._ Amy's arms flung outward, like she didn't even have control of them, and she grabbed the sides of the walker's head. It fought against her hold, but as she extended her arms further and locked her elbows, it seemed unable to come closer. She knew that it was only temporary- that either she would grow tired or the geek's face would rip and allow its mouth to go free.

"Now what?" she muttered, not at anybody in particular. She was sure that the others would be busy fighting their own battles, the loud shouts around her proving her assumption true. "What do I do?" she asked again, her voice reaching hysterics as she realised exactly what position she was in.

_Take a deep breath, sweetheart,_ the voice spoke again, sounding only a little closer than last time, _look around you._ Something told Amy to trust this strange voice inside of her head, and so she did. She inhaled deeply and held on to the air for a few moments before letting it out. _Look around you. Ignore it, and look!_

Something told her that she was not going to hear that familiar voice ever again, but looked at the walker's still energised face for another moment. Breathing deeply once more, she looked away from it, keeping her arms where they were as they struggled to keep the monster at arms length.

Amy rolled her head as far as it would go in all directions, trying to find something in her reach. On first glance there was nothing, and on the second as well. Her memories of her father had somehow told her what to do, but the one man she had always relied on seemed to have let her down.

_Give up, Amy,_ she thought, tears welling in her eyes as she realised that she was going to die no matter how many more kicks she landed. She was only prolonging the inevitable. About to allow her arms to fall and the walker to have her, Amy whispered, "I love you, Andrea," even though she knew that nobody could hear her.

And that's when she saw it..

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.**

**Thank you for everyone who has read this so far. I know that the chapters are quite short, but hopefully they will get longer as I get into this whole writing thing. I swear that this story will in no way ****_ever_**** be abandoned. Anyway, I hope I'm doing okay so far, and would love to hear anything that you have to say.**

**Chapter Three**

It wasn't within her reach at all, really, but it was the best that she had. The only thing that she could do was let go on the animal atop her, but that was sure the end her life. Racking her brain, Amy tried to think of what she could do as she noticed that her arms were growing weaker. She had to do something, and soon.

Her eyes locked with hungry, partially decomposed orbs as. All that this _thing_ wanted was to eat. It wouldn't care what, so long as its meal had fresh blood in its veins. It was disgusting the way that the world had changed. There was a time when people were so focused on feeding themselves and their desires that they had started to exterminate entire species, and now they were doing the same to each other. Humans were now the fresh meat.

_Fresh meat..._

It was a disgusting idea, but it was her only chance. Forcing her eyes back away from what once was a human being and double checked the exact location of the object that could save her life. After memorizing where it was, and how far away it was from her, Amy glanced back down at the monster before elongating her neck as far as she could, down toward her chest.

Her teeth wrapped around her own arm, and after a moment began to slowly sink in. Her body was pumping with so much adrenaline that she didn't even feel the pain as her two rows of teeth hit each other under her flesh. _1... 2... 3._

With all of her might, she brought her feet up and pushed roughly against the half-stomach on top of her. Raising her head, she ripped her own flesh from her arm and spat it out as hard as she could. It soared right past the walker's head, and the being was so blood-thirsty that is followed like a dog playing fetch.

Her attacker was not far enough away that she was save, but it gave her a few extra seconds before it would be back for the blood that now poured down her bicep. Amy got to her feet and back up two small steps, her fingers wrapping around the thin pipe that made up the RV's camper tap. Ripping it quickly from its place adjoining the plumbing, she lunged forward. The pipe hit its target, only just, as her knees landed on the geek's back and she swung her arm around.

Pushing herself back up the two metal steps, she took huge breaths to calm her frantically pumping heart. There it was, the thing that had tried so badly to hurt her, laying face first on the ground, her blood on its lips and a thin pipe protruding from its temple.

Slamming the door with her foot, Amy stood once more and latched the door with every bolt that Dale had installed behind it. The blonde then dropped into the booth-seat and let her face fall into her hands. She was alive, but were the others? She knew that she would have preferred to die that try and live on without another _living_ soul around.

There, she waited, wondering if the others were okay. Her thoughts were mainly on Andrea, the sister who had always failed to show up. Since the apocalypse began, her older sister had been there _constantly_ and she knew that while she preferred it that way, a bit of space would have sometimes been nice. After this, however, if her sister turned out to be alive and well, she would never wish for her to leave Amy alone again.

Glenn was once a simple pizza boy, with his mind set on completing college. He was a little younger than her, and his refreshing attitude always seemed to lighten her day. She would be devastated if one of those monsters had gotten hold of the boy who had become her best friend since this whole thing startled.

Lastly, there was Dale, an older man who had loved travelling in what she liked to call 'the old world'. Despite his frequent clingy behaviour, the man had always been good to her. The grandfather that she'd never been able to meet and, as time went on, he had stepped into the role left vacant by the father that she'd lost.

It was thinking of the three most important people in her 'new life' that Amy passed out, the blood falling from the forgotten wound draining her of any energy that she had left.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
